Pagando apuestas
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Una apuesta se puede convertir en el peor de los pecados. Para Miku. Disclaimer: los personajes mencionados son obra de George R.R Martin


_**Este fic participa del Reto "Reto Especial de Navidad: "Seamos generosos" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **_

* * *

><p><em>Un RobbJon especialmente para ti._

_¡Un abrazo! :)_

* * *

><p>Es el día de su nombre. Un banquete se hace en su honor y se siente dichoso. Algunos le obsequian jubones de terciopelo, otros tantos le regalan cosas sencillas, que Robb Stark recibe con una sonrisa. El maestre Luwin le dio un libro sobre la historia del Caballero Dragón, mientras que Ser Rodrik Cassel lo sorprendió con un lobo huargo tallado en un escudo de su medida, después de todo, era su onceavo día del nombre y prácticamente ya era todo un hombre, al menos eso pensaba.<br>Padre le da una espada hecha especialmente para él que nombra Invierno. Sansa hizo un pañuelo con su nombre, le corresponde con un beso en la mejilla con gratitud. Arya talló una extraña espada de madera, que guarda con amor y alegría. Bran no entiende del todo que es el día del nombre de su hermano mayor.  
>En ese momento se acerca madre para darle un regalo, que a palabras suyas, es muy especial. Sus ojos azulados se llenan de lágrimas por la emoción. Sí, una vez más tendrá un hermano, que quizá lo llamen Rickon si llegase a ser un niño. Entre tanta felicidad se siente incompleto, como si le faltara algo que busca desesperado con la mirada entre la multitud, hasta que al fin aparece.<br>Cabizbajo, Jon Nieve se acerca y parece a punto de echarse a correr. Parece triste y avergonzado, como si estuviese a punto de confesar un terrible crimen.

—Soy un bastardo y los bastardos no tienen gran cosa. Quería regalarte algo, pero no pude dártelo, perdóname Robb— se disculpó el niño con una triste sonrisa, agachando la cabeza.

—Dame un abrazo y estamos a mano— respondió Robb con dulzura. Su padre no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso.

Pasó el tiempo. El niño fue haciéndose un joven fuerte y corpulento, con una mata rebelde de cabello marrón. Se llevaba muy bien con Theon Greyjoy, con quien hacía duelos y cabalgaba por los bosques. Pero había algo que le inquietaba al punto de soñar constantemente en ello.

Su medio hermano bastardo significaba muchas cosas para Robb Stark: su confidente en momentos de alegrías sin igual; su mano derecha y soporte cuando él se sentía triste o derrotado. Y con el tiempo, Jon Nieve se convirtió en su tesoro deseado, que celaba en ocasiones y buscaba excusas para estar a solas con él. Sin embargo, los abrazos fraternales y las palmadas en el hombro eran el único contacto físico que tenía. Eso si duda alguna, debía cambiar de una vez por todas, así como la marea en las Islas del Hierro cambiaba poco a poco, iniciando como una suave caricia y culminando en una embestida de pasión.

Cierto día, Robb lo encontró practicando con su arco cerca de la Torre Rota. Era un día caluroso, se notaba no solo por el sol que se asomaba con todo su resplandor, sino que por la frente de Jon el sudor se hacia presente. El heredero de Invernalia se acercó dando grandes zancadas y le saludó animado.

—Practicando para ser un gran arquero ¿no es cierto?— señaló Robb, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—No tanto como tú, aunque lo admito, también tengo lo mío— Jon comenzó a reír junto con su medio hermano.

—Lo sé, por eso te voy a retar— inquirió Robb con una sonrisa traviesa.—Te apuesto un dragón de oro a que no clavas esa flecha en aquel árbol, pero desde la Torre Caída ¿Aceptas, Jon Nieve?

—Trato hecho, Robb Stark— sentenció Jon, estrechando su mano con la suya.

Subieron por la torre con sus arcos y un carcaj a cuestas. Al llegar a la cima no pudieron más que admirase al ver a su amada Invernalia desde aquella altura. Podían vislumbrar a los herreros trabajando con sus yunques; a los pastores correteando a unos borregos y algunos guardias de padre charlando animadamente con una jovencitas. Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, admirando lo que era su hogar y su vida entera. Jon no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro que estaba impregnado de nostalgia y sueños. Nunca sería un gran señor, solo el bastardo de Ned Stark, todo lo contrario a su hermano que con el cabello siendo acariciado por el viento parecía digno de ser un rey.

—¿Comenzamos?— rompió el silencio el muchacho Nieve, a lo que Robb asintió.

Compitieron lanzando flecha tras flecha, sin embargo, tras muchos intentos fallidos, Jon Nieve acertó justo en su objetivo, mientras que su hermano desperdiciaba su última flecha, clavándola en una ventana de madera. Empezaron a reír sin cesar, hasta que el bastardo exclamó:

—Voy a usar ese dragón de oro para comprarme un buen arco. Espero lo tengas a la mano, Robb.

—No lo tengo, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que tengo otros métodos para pagarte mi deuda— susurró, mientras se lanzaba a besar el cuello de su hermano, quien sorprendido dejó caer su arco y con torpeza abrazó a un Robb que comenzaba a besar su barbilla con deseo.

—Robb...— sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un mordisco suave en sus labios. El beso era cálido y no por el clima, sino que su hermano transmitía una temperatura que le erizaba la piel. Exploró la cavidad de su boca con lujuria, mientras sus manos se dirigieron a desabrochar su jubón y después los calzones de lana.

Jon Nieve hizo lo propio, indicándole con la mirada a su hermano que su capa había quedado extendida por el suelo. Robb sonrió y lo tumbó sobre la piel que le provocaba un cosquilleo en la espalda desnuda. Arañó su pecho y masajeó sus muslos, llegando juntos a un momento de fulminante placer.

Sí, definitivamente así era como le gustaba pagar sus deudas con Jon Nieve.


End file.
